Abbreviations
by Anidori
Summary: It's Chad's new thing, but how will Sonny react to it when he uses it to flirt. :P Channy!


**A/N: Hey everyone! So I know that I sould be working on "Once Upon A Time" but I woke up this morning with this idea so I decided to go with it. I don't really know how well it translated from my head to story format but I hope it is good! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance or anything related to it.**

**~Anidori~**

**Abbreviations**

Sonny sighed as she examined the choices available for lunch. Nothing ever seemed to be an edible option for lunch and today was no different. She finally decided on the lasagna, figuring that she could always scrape off the filling and eat the noodles which seemed to be about the only edible thing available to anyone not associated with McKenzie Falls. As she walked towards her table, she passed by a certain three named heart-throb who noticed her unusually gloomy mood.

He paused, "W.U.S?"

"What?" Sonny was extremely confused both about what he said and about the fact that Chad had randomly decided to talk to her.

"Didn't Tawni tell you? I speak in abbreviations now—it's my thing. So, W.U.S?"

"And _W.U.S _means…" She trailed off, hoping he would explain.

"What's up, Sonny? But that is the last time I translate what I'm saying." He grinned at his newest idea for teasing her. Chad always loved to tease Sonny, he loved to see her get angry or blush, and, even though he would never admit it out loud, he loved to apologize to her. Simply, as much as he hated it and tried to deny it, he was in love with Sonny. But of course his pride could never allow him to admit it to anyone, especially her.

"Well, if you really want to know what is up all you have to do is look at the menu board for lunch. There is seriously like nothing edible here!..... Well, I guess there are some edible things but it's only reserved for those on McKenzie Falls." She frowned. "Which, _obviously_ I'm not on."

Chad hesitated for a moment, knowing that if he acted on his first impulse of getting real food for her it would be too obvious how he felt. Instead, he decided to respond, "T.B.S….T.B.M.F.I.B.T.S.R"

Sonny just stood there, astonished at the fact that Chad had to go and be such a jerk to her. She wondered how she had ever fallen for him. And it was true. Sonny hated to admit it but she had somehow been captivated by his sparkly hair and those rare, but amazing, moments of kindness he showed towards her. Today, though, it was obvious that Chad wasn't going to suddenly take compassion on her.

"T.B.S…. Isn't that some sort of television station?" Sonny asked, trying to annoy him into translating.

Chad responded by glaring at her.

"Fine…" She began. "_Tough Break_….uh…._Sonny_?" She looked up at him in a questioning manner.

He made a face that indicated she was close, but not quite there.

"Okay… How about _Too Bad Sonny_?" She tried.

Chad smiled, indicating she had gotten it right.

"So, it's _Too Bad Sonny…Too Bad McKenzie Falls Is Bellow The Standard Rating?_" She knew she was wrong but wanted to see what Chad would do.

"Agh! It's _Too Bad Sonny, Too Bad McKenzie Falls Is Better Than So Random! _Come on! It's not that hard!"

Sonny smiled, "Ha! I just got you to translate it! And it is really hard. I bet you couldn't do it!"

"Well I could because abbreviations are CDC's thing..."

"Fine." She started

"Fine." He retorted.

"Good!"

"GOOD!"

It was quiet for a moment or two. Finally Sonny spoke up "Y.A.S.I."

"What?!"

"See," she said. "It isn't as easy as you would think."

"Yes it is. It's obvious that it means _You Are So Incredible"_

"No it doesn't, Chad!"

"Oh yes it does! It's okay though." He reached out to her in a way which would have appeared as if he were comforting her. "Everyone thinks CDC is incredible. You just couldn't help fall victim to my amazing charm" He smiled one of those award-winning toothy grins.

She pushed his arm off of hers. "Y.A.S.I means _You Are So Infuriating!_"

"Does it Sonny, does it really?"

"Yes! Yes it does!" She was getting annoyed at his complete refusal.

"I'm sorry that you are so in love with me that you had to make yourself think that."  
"Chad, I made it up! I never had to make myself believe that. I knew what I meant when I said it."

"So you knew it meant incredible?" He asked, enjoying her reactions.

"You know what, just forget it…" She turned and started to leave but Chad couldn't let that happen.

"Fine."

She turned back around, "Fine."

"Good!"

"GOOD!"

"I.L.Y.S!" Chad shouted. Luckily, he had put that into an abbreviated form, knowing that the real words behind that could tarnish his reputation.

"What does that mean?" Said Sonny, genuinely curious at his sudden outburst.

"Nothing…" He mumbled to himself.

"It means something, otherwise you wouldn't be embarrassed." She grinned, seeing this as an opportunity to take revenge of his previous teasing. "Oh! I know! It means _It Lost Young Song"_

Chad glared. "That doesn't even make any sense."

"Fine. It means _I Lost Your Socks._"

"Really Sonny, really?" He was getting more annoyed. He wished she would just drop it.

Suddenly, a legitimate possibility dawned on Sonny. "I know!" She giggled, "It means _I Like You Silly!_ You like me! Chad Dylan Cooper actually cares!"

Chad couldn't stand it any more. And before he thought about what he was saying he spoke, "Yes I care Sonny! I don't think I could care any more than I already do about you! I.L.Y.S does not mean _I Like You Silly _it means _I LOVE You, Sonny!_ Don't you see, I just don't like you, I LOVE you!"

The commissary became very quiet after his outburst and Sonny just stood there, open mouthed. Someone from one of the tables eventually shouted "_Finally _one of you two admits it." After that, the room resumed its business, leaving Sonny and Chad standing there staring at each other.

"So, do you mean it?" Sonny asked.

"Yes…"Chad sighed, knowing he had already lost any dignity and pride he had upheld by attempting to deny his feeling towards her. "Yes, I love you."

She smiled. "Well, then you should know that I.L.Y.T.C."

He just gave her a puzzled look.

She laughed. "_I Love You Too, Chad._ But that's the last time I translate."

Chad grinned as he took her hand and lead her up to the counter and ordered _**two **_porterhouse steaks.

**A/N: So I don't really know how much I like the last line, but hey, at least it kinda concludes. Anyways, please read and review! And I do mean REVIEW! I appreciate it being favorited and such but for me a review (even a negative one) means so much more. :P Peace out!**


End file.
